Indiana Jones y el chico de la lengua de oro
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Mutt deja que su frustración por tener que asistir de nuevo a la escuela saque lo peor de él e Indi tomará cartas en el asunto. Atención: Este fic contine spank paternal o nalgadas paternales. Si esta temática no es de su agrado, no pierda su tiempo leyéndolo, hay muchos más relatos y mejores en fanfic con los que entretenerse.
1. Chapter 1

Situada en 1957, justo unos meses después de la boda entre Indiana Jones y Marion.

* * *

- **¡Mutt! ¡Mutt! ¡Mutt! **(gritaba Marion des del píe de la escalera)** ¡Mutt baja de una santa vez! ¡Si he de llamarte una vez más no saldrás mañana!**

**- Mamá estaba con algo importante **(dijo Mutt protestando bajando la escalera).

- **Hijo son las seis el tren sale en una hora. Ya deberías estar listo** (refiriéndose que el chico estaba aún sin cambiar, seguía con el uniforme de la escuela). **Sube y cámbiate.**

**- Grrrr a ver si te aclaras ¿Subo o bajo?** (dijo poniendo una mueca de hastío).

-** Sube, arréglate y baja, tienes exactamente 10 minutos** (mirándose el reloj) **o te aseguro que no vas a salir en mucho-mucho tiempo.**

- **Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaale** (dijo como si estuviera haciéndole el favor de su vida a su madre y se metió de nuevo en su habitación dando un portazo. Marion estuvo muy tentada de subir y darle unos buenos azotes, pero no serviría de nada, solo para que el chico se pusiera aún más insoportable. Marion aprovechó para revisar que lo llevaban todo y revisar que todas las ventanas y la puerta trasera estaban bien cerradas. Al cabo de 10 minutos exactos bajó Mutt arreglado). **Ya está ¿Nos vamos? **(dijo como si fuera culpa de Marion del retraso).

- **Agarra las maletas, yo pararé a un taxi** (Marion salió a la calle, mientras Mutt cargaba Con las 4 maletas, Marion silbó para detener a un taxi que los llevara a la estación).

Marion y Mutt llegaron justos a la estación, incluso tuvieron que echar una carrerilla para subirse al tren que ya estaba dando el segundo aviso de salida. Marion estaba de un humor de perros porque siempre que salía con su hijo era lo mismo. Y Mutt estaba también de muy mal humor porque no le apetecía nada ese viaje. Después de la boda y tras una horrible discusión entre sus padres y él, había regresado a la escuela a acabar los estudios.

Su madre volvió a inscribirlo en la academia Davenport para chicos de Essex, Inglaterra. Pero Mutt no tardó ni tres semanas en escaparse e ir a Estambul con un viejo amigo de su madre y correrse una pequeña aventurilla. El chico se había hecho adicto a la adrenalina. Tras enterarse Marion por su propio amigo del paradero de Mutt, Indi y Marion toaron el primer vuelo hacía Turquía y trajeron de vuelta a los Estados Unidos al muchacho.

Tras la bronca más fuerte que había tenido con su madre, Indi y Marion decidieron que lo mejor sería que Mutt estudiara en Connecticut. Quizás teniéndolo de cerca vigilado lograrían que el chico cumpliera los 21.

Mutt cuando aceptó "la reubicación" confiaba que estudiar en America resultara mucho más sencillo y más relajado que estudiar en Inglaterra y Suiza. Y lo era, pero aunque más sencillo seguía siendo un coñazo ir a la escuela todos los días y tantas horas. Además la escuela era la causante de la mayoría de discusiones entre su madre y él. Y Mutt odiaba discutirse con su madre, pero es que odiaba más ir a la escuela.

Una hora y media más tardes y sin dirigirse ni una palabra Marion y Mutt ponían sus pies en New Haven. En la estación esperaba Indi para llevarlos, como todos los viernes, a la casa que la universidad tenía rentada para el profesor y su familia. Durante la semana Marion prefería estar en la vieja casa del profesor Henry Jones, donde podía tranquilamente trabajar y Mutt podía asistir a una de las academias más prestigiosas del estado. Así que cada viernes tras salir de la escuela Mutt y Marion tomaban el tren e iban a pasar el fin de semana con Indi, como "una familia feliz y unida".

Pero ese era el fin del segundo trimestre y el inicio de las vacaciones de primavera y Marion y Mutt iban a pasar las siguientes 2 semanas juntos con Indi. Mutt no parecía muy contento tras el chasco de las vacaciones de Navidad. En que se suponía que debían volar a Londres para pasar las Navidades con la familia y amigos de Marion como hacían siempre. Pero por trabajo tuvieron que viajar hasta Texas, y no hay nada menos Navideño que el sur de Texas en Diciembre.

- **¿Qué tal el viaje?** (Dijo Indi dándole un beso a Mario. Mutt solo pasó por su lado y dejó las maletas en el maletero y se sentó en el asiento de detrás del coche de Indi.)

- **Bien** (le sonrió dulcemente).

**- ¿Volvisteis a discutir?** (preguntó flojito Indi mirando de reojo a Mutt y alzando una ceja).

**- No, últimamente ese es su estado de humor siempre.**

**- ¿Pretende estar enfadado con nosotros toda la vida?**

**- No. Solo mientras le obligue a ir a la escuela.**

**- En ese caso más vale que se ponga cómodo esperando** (dijo poniendo una mueca de disgusto).

**- Indi, cariño, vamos a tener unas vacaciones en paz. Quizás sin hablar de la escuela Mutt y tú podáis acercaros más. Ya sabes hacer las típicas cosas de padres e hijos.**

**- ¿Creo que Mutt está ya mayorcito para ir a lanzar unas bolas con su padre?**

**- ¿Mutt o Tú?**

**- Ja, ja, ja** (dijo con sarcasmo Indi) **muy graciosa Marion, sí muy graciosa** (y le abrió la puerta del coche para que entrara. Marion lo miró burlonamente y se subió a casa. Indi y Marion fueron hablando todo el camino de la estación a casa de los Jones. Mutt se quedó con cara de perro detrás mirando por la ventanilla las calles pasar).

Al llegar a casa de Indi, Mutt dejó las maletas de su madre en el dormitorio que compartían Marion e Indi y tomó las suyas y las dejó tal y como estaban en un rincón de su dormitorio. Puso un disco de Carl Perkins en el tocadiscos que tenía en su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Indi miró hacia la habitación de Mutt con la vena del cuello a punto de estallar. Pero Marion supo calmarlo y le convenció que dejara algo de espacio al chico. Indo no estaba del todo de acuerdo con Marion, ya que pensaba que Mutt ya estaba rozando la desconsideración y la mala educación, con esa actitud, pero no deseaba discutirse con su esposa y lo ignoró.

Aquella noche, como era la primera noche que iban a pasar juntos Indi decidió llevar a su esposa y a Mutt a cenar fuera. A un pequeño restaurante italiano que había cerca del campus. Marion se arregló como si de una primera cita fuese e Indi también se puso un traje más elegante de los que solía llevar. Matt por su parte ni se cambió, iba con sus tejanos arremangados 4 dedos, sus botas de motero su camiseta blanca arremangada las mangas. Aquellas pintas hacían que Indi se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Marion solo logró que se pusiera una camisa por encima de esa camiseta. Lo justo para que les dieran mesa en el restaurante.

Indiana Jones cuando vio a su hijo, con esas pintas para ir a cenar a un bonito restaurante, le hizo uno de sus típicos comentarios hilarantes llenos de sarcasmo. Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, Mutt en vez de volver a entrar en su habitación y cambiarse, le respondió con un comentario aún más mordaz y más irónico si cabía. Marion tuvo que llamar la atención a su hijo y recordarle que le había prometido que se comportaría. Mutt cerró los ojos respiró hondo y contó hasta 100. Muy despacio, pero finalmente abrió los ojos y se disculpó con Indi por el comentario que había hecho. Y con eso los tres pudieron salir al fin a cenar. Para ser sinceros esa disculpa había sido de todo menos sincera, pero viniendo de Mutt y de su terrible temperamento y testarudez, era algo que Marion agradecía. Una pena que su padre no lo viera también de esa manera. Indi llevaba un tiempo diciéndole que el chico necesitaba menos comprensión y un poquito más educación. Pero Marion siempre lograba disculparlo y hacerle ver a Indi que los chicos de ahora eran todos así. Y qué suerte tenían de que el chico no hubiera salido más a ninguno de los dos. Indi, tenía que reconocerlo, Mutt era un muchacho incorregible pero al menos no había salido a ellos. Precisamente en unas vacaciones de primavera después de que su padre le diera permiso para tomarse unos días libres con la condición que regresara el domingo puntual para retomar sus clases Indi no regresó hasta pasado 4 años. Ya con 20 y tras haber estado luchando en la primera guerra mundial. Y Marion no era mucho mejor con 19 años era propietaria de un tugurio de mala muerte en Nepal. Y por lo que Ox había una vez insinuado, Marion con 17 se fugó de casa con un hombre casado que le prometió que al llevaría a vivir mil y una aventuras. Sí era cierto, debían de estar agradecidos. Mutt, solo era un chico que no le gustaba la escuela y que tenía un problema de actitud, si más no, propio de la edad.

Marion, estaba particularmente nerviosa esa noche, quería que esas vacaciones salieran especialmente bien. Porque deseaba con todo su corazón que Indi se acercara más a Mutt. Marion entendía que Matt ya estaba mayorcito para necesitar una figura paterna en su vida. Pero Indi era su padre y le entristecía que hubiera esa barrera entre ellos dos. Además Marion había recibido justo los resultados del médico esa mañana, y lo que ella pensaba que era los primeros síntomas de la menopausia resultó ser un embarazo. Y planeaba dejar caer la noticia en algún momento de las vacaciones. A poder ser un momento feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

- **Junior deja de mirar la carta y decídete ya** (dijo Indi que ya había pasado el camarero a preguntar dos veces y allí estaba de píe una tercera vez esperando que el señorito se decidiera).

- **¿Puede ser una hamburguesa y patatas fritas?** (el camarero lo miró con reproche era un restaurante italiano y estaba pidiendo comida propia de cafetería).

- **Hijo, en la carta hay un montón de cosas ricas. ¿Por qué no pruebas algo de pasta? Te encanta la pasta** (le dijo con una amable sonrisa su madre).

- **No me apetece pasta** (Marion no podía creérselo hacía la menos 10 años que su hijo no se ponía tiquismiquis con la comida).

- **¿Y una pizza?**

- **Tampoco, me apetece hamburguesa y patatas fritas, gracias** (y le devolvió la carta al camarero).

- **No hay problema, el cocinero podrá arreglarle unas patatas y una hamburguesa al niño** (dijo el camarero con malicia, ya que el chico era joven pero no un NIÑO, aunque su comportamiento dijera otra cosa).

- **El "Niño" tomará una ensalada capresse y scaloppine al limone, grazie mille **(dijo Indi echándole una mirada de puro fuego a Mutt. Mutt estaba a punto de soltarle una de fresca cuando Marion saltó)

- **Uuuummm suena bien, para mí también** (le sonrió al camarero y el camarero asintió).

- **Entonces tres** (dijo Indi devolviéndole la carta). **Al "niño" tráigale agua, Y para mi esposa y para mí un vino tinto del…**

- **Yo también quiero agua** (le dijo Marion. Indi pensó que Marion pedía agua para que Mutt no se sintiera tratado como un niño. Y decidió que los 3 tomarían agua con la comida)

- **Agua también para los tres** (esto lo dijo no muy feliz. Y el camarero se disculpó y desapareció).** Mira Junior, si vuelves a ponernos en evidencia de esa manera te juro que te pondré sobre mis rodillas y te daré tal zurra que te quitaré esa bravuconería de golpe. Mejor dicho a golpes **(dijo muy bajito para que nadie más en el restaurante los escuchara pero en un tono de voz muy amedrentador).

- **Lo que tú digas** (dijo Mutt mirándolo con menosprecio. Marion le puso una mano sobre la pierna a Indi para indicarle que se calmase e Indi decidió que no montaría una escenita en el restaurante. No iba a quedar él mal por culpa del mocoso. Mutt sonrió triunfante al ver como su madre lograba mantener a raya al gruñón de Indiana Jones).

- **Cuando lleguemos a casa vamos a tener unas palabritas, jovencito.**

- **¿Qué pasa? ahora no puedo ni decidir lo que quiero comer, no solo no tengo ni voz ni voto, donde vivir, o si quiero o no estudiar, ahora ya no puedo ni comer lo que me apetece. ¿Qué será lo próximo "papi" me dirás cuando puedo tirarme un pedo?** (Marion abrió mucho los ojos, al oír ese lenguaje en la mesa. Y no solo en la mesa, en le mesa de un restaurante. Y de la boca de su propio hijo)

- **Henry Walton Jones III** (dijo Marion verdaderamente enfadada) **me avergüenzo de ti, ese vocabulario y esos modales no son los que te he enseñado** (Mutt se dio cuenta que se había pasado de la raya, no debió decir esas cosas delante de su madre. Pero Indi lograba sacar lo peor de él, siempre estaba chinchándolo y mandándole como si él fuera un maldito mono adiestrado).** No quiero oírte decir una palabra más en toda la noche. Ya hablaste de más, hijo** (dijo bastante alterada).

- **Lo siento, mamá, disculpa papá me sacó de quicio y se me calentó la boca **(dijo sinceramente Mutt).** No volverá a pasar.**

- **Buffff** (resopló Marion) **vamos a ver si somos capaces de tener al menos una cena civilizada.**

- **Lo siento mamá** (volvió a disculparse Mutt bajando la cabeza).

- **Sí, hijo ya lo he oído **(dijo aún disgustada y Mutt entendió que esta vez a su madre no se le iba a pasar el enojo tan fácilmente. Seguiría el "consejo" de su madre y no diría nada más, porque sabía que Indi retorcería cualquier cosa que dijera para fastidiarlo. Para Mutt Indi solo hacía tres cosas en esta vida: besuquear a su madre, dar unas clases aburridísimas y fastidiarle y hacerle la vida imposible a él. Así que no volvió a abrir la boca en el resto de la cena).

Tanto Marion como Indi decidieron dar un largo paseo aprovechando la maravillosa brisa de finales de abril. La noche era preciosa y Marion caminaba del brazo de Indi, como si fueran dos quinceañeros enamorado. Lo cierto es que Indi le encantaba sentirse así, se sentía así cada vez que Marion estaba cerca de él. Mutt les siguió un par de pasos más atrás como si de una carabina se tratase. Al llegar al porche de la casa Mutt, respiró hondo, al fin la noche se había acabado. Había sido un viernes horrible y estaba deseando meterse en la cama para darle carpetazo.


	3. Chapter 3

- **Junior, antes de que te encierres en tu dormitorio y no sepamos más de ti **(empezó a decir Indi) **quisiera tener unas palabritas sobre tu comportamiento en la cena de hoy.**

- **Ya me disculpé** (dijo a la defensiva), **no hay nada de qué hablar** (aquello acabó de enojar a Indi que llevaba tiempo con ganas de hacer lo que se proponía hacer esa noche). **No volverá a pasar** (y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Marion que seguía molesta también con Mutt no solo por la escenita del restaurante sino por muchos más feos que le había estado haciendo en los últimos meses se le interpuso en el camino y se puso con los brazos en jarra)** Mamá, por favor **(pidiéndole que se apartara con mucha paciencia).

- **No, jovencito, tú padre acaba de decirte algo ¿No? ¿Qué pasa hijo ahora parte de mal educado eres sordo?** (Mutt miró sorprendido a su madre. Marion solo se ponía así cuando estaba dolida o cabreada. Y cualquiera de las dos cosas no era nada bueno).

- **Mamá, en serio, no sé qué me pasó, debo de estar un poco irritable aún por el viaje.**

- **Jovencito, no me vengas con tonterías, hacemos este viaje cada semana, y nunca antes te habías mostrado así de arrogante y mal educado. En serio, hijo, en todos estos años me has hecho ponerme de todos los colores del arcoíris. Pero nunca pensé que mi hijo utilizara ese tipo de vocabulario tan soez y pobre durante una cena familiar. Llevas mucho tiempo mostrándote mezquino conmigo y siendo un pequeño tirano, pero esta noche me he dado cuenta que tu padre lleva razón. **

- **¡Oh que novedad! Si desde que lo volvieras a ver, no has hecho otra cosa que darle la razón, mamá, él** (señalando a su padre con el dedo)** te ha anulado por completo. Mírate, ni te reconozco, hablas como una de esas patéticas amas de casa de las que antes nos solíamos reír. Mi madre era una mujer fuerte, con carácter, inteligente y con voz propia. Y ahora no eres más que su…**

- **Henry Walton Jones III, cierra esa bocaza ahora mismo o te la cierro yo de un sopapo. ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu madre! ¡Vergüenza tendría que darte!** (el vozarrón imponente de Indiana Jones le hizo volver a la realidad. Mutt no podía creerse lo que acababa. Mutt se quedó mirando descolocado a su madre. Pero el asombro fue mayor cuando vio que un par de lágrimas caían por las mejillas de su madre. Su madre no eran de esas mujeres que llorasen con facilidad. Es más Mutt solo la había visto llorar en un puñado de ocasiones y de esas la mitad era de tanto que se estaba riendo. Indi de repente al ver la cara de su hijo, miró a Marion y la vio también). **Marion** (dijo sin acabar de entender, y Marion corrió al dormitorio).** ¡Mira lo que has hecho! No muevas ni un píe de ahí** (y Indi fue a ver a su esposa).

Indi entró en su dormitorio y encontró a Marion, sentada en la punta de la cama, limpiándose las lágrimas.

- **¿Cariño, estás bien?** (Marion ni pudo mirarlo)** Junior no piensa eso, solo está enfadado, como dijiste. Y se desquitó contigo porque esperaba que te pusieras de su lado** (dijo sentándose a su lado y tomándole cariñosamente de las manos).

- **Debes de pensar que soy una madre horrible, que hice un trabajo de pena con Mutt** (dijo volviéndosele a escapar las lágrimas de nuevo).

- **Ey, ey, Marion ¿Pero qué dices? **(esa respuesta no se la esperaba para nada. Marion no era del tipo de mujer que se dejaba abrumar por los sentimientos) **Eres una madre maravillosa, y has hecho un trabajo genial con el chico, y eso que estabas sola. El problema no eres tú, el problema es Junior. Hay que ponerlo en su sitio porque ya ves, cada vez va a peor. Yo también tengo parte de culpa. Con eso de que nunca estuve a su lado también me era cómodo disculparle sus malas contestaciones y miradas, quería agradarle a toda costa. Y la única vez que he hecho algo realmente por su bien y sin importarme que me pusiera mala cara, le ha chocado tanto que se ha vuelto un pequeño hooligan maleducado y protestón. Marion, lo he visto claro esta noche. Soy su padre no su amigo. No voy a caerle bien cuando tome decisiones que aunque son por su propio bien a él no le agraden. Como es la de acabar sus estudios y mudarse aquí. O cómo puede ser ir un día a la semana a cenar en familia en vez de salir con sus amigos. Tú llevas años, tomando esas decisiones y ya sabes que realmente te quiere hagas lo que hagas. El chico te adora, Marion** (Marion forzó una sonrisa)**. Yo aún no me he ganado ese status, algún día espero ganármelo. Pero ante todo soy su padre y debí ayudarte en su educación. Me refiero a qué, sí le dije que debía regresar a sus estudios y que no había negativa a eso. Pero después eres tú quien de lunes a viernes debes de lidiar con él para que vaya todos los días a la escuela y haga sus tareas. Yo solo soy padre de fin de semana. Ya sabes os llevo a pasear, a dar una vuelta, a ver una película al cine. La parte fácil, todo el peso sigue recayendo en tus hombros Marion. Y eso no puede ser, ahora yo también estoy aquí para él. Esto es todo culpa mía, así que por favor no llores más **(le dijo a punto de ponerse a llorar él también. Indi no soportaba ver a Marion triste y mucho menos llorando).

- **¿Y qué sugieres? **(dijo secándose de nuevo las lágrimas, este embarazo la estaba trastocando por completo. Qué rabia le daba no poder controlar sus emociones). **La escuela de Mutt está a dos horas de aquí, no puede ir y venir cada día.**

- **Aquí también hay escuelas Marion.**

- **Pero no tan buenas.**

- **Pero podemos compensarlo con la educación que le demos los dos, los dos unidos, como los viejos tiempos jajaja **(aquello le sonó también, porque cuando viniera el bebé, estaba segura que Indi querría implicarse al 100x100 en la educación de su hija. ¿hija? ¿Porque había dicho hija? Marion volvió al presente)** Además si está aquí puedo hablar con algunos amigos y que tome algunas clases de mecánica y de física en la facultad, quizás cursando esas materia le dé el gusanillo por estudiar una carrera.**

- **Jajaja me parece profesor Jones que ahora es usted el que está pecando de optimista.**

- **El chico vale para los estudios, tú misma lo has dicho un millón de veces, lo que pasa que es un perezoso redomado**. (Marion se rio al oír eso, era lo que ella misma le decía a su hijo un montón de veces)**. Cariño, anda, ve y tomate un baño, estás muy cansada debe haber sido unas semanas difíciles. Mientras yo iré a tratar unos asuntillos padre/hijo con Junior.**

- **¿Qué vas a hacer?** (preguntó recelosa Marion).

- **Nada que no vengan haciendo los padres des de tiempos inmemoriales **(Marion respiró hondo y fue al tocador y agarró un cepillo de plata que había encima del tocador y se lo dio a Indi).

- **Lo necesitarás** (le dijo apenada Marion. Indi la besó dulcemente y la miró con ternura un raro. Marion estaba preciosa a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado por ellos. Podría decir sin miedo a mentir que incluso estaba aún más guapa que el día en que la conoció).

- **Gracias** (dijo respirando hondo. Ambos se quedaron mirándose para darse valor él uno al otro). **He comprado esas sales de baño que tanto ME gustan** (dijo recalcando el me y Marion empezó a reírse)

- **Jajaja anda ve a lidiar con Nuestro hijo y después ya me dirás si te quedan ganas para tontear.**

- **¿Ganas de tontear contigo? Siempre jajaja** (y con ese último empujoncito de valor, como es el beso de la princesa la caballero, Indi salió del dormitorio para ir a enfrentarse al dragón, perdón, a su hijo).

Mutt al sentir la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres, respiró hondo, se sentía como un mierda, por haber tratado así a su madre. Todo era culpa de Indi, él no paraba de chincharlo a cada rato y claro así es imposible uno no perder los nervios. El viejo maestrillo sabía que teclas tocar para hacerlo saltar. Pero su cara de compungido se transformó en desprecio cuando vio a aparecer a su padre solo.


	4. Chapter 4

Mutt al sentir la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres, respiró hondo, se sentía como un mierda, por haber tratado así a su madre. Todo era culpa de Indi, él no paraba de chincharlo a cada rato y claro así es imposible uno no perder los nervios. El viejo maestrillo sabía que teclas tocar para hacerlo saltar. Pero su cara de compungido se transformó en desprecio cuando vio a aparecer a su padre solo.

- **¿Y mamá? Quiero disculparme con ella.**

- **Tranquilo, mañana en el desayuno te disculpas con ella, ahora se está tomando un baño a ver si así logra olvidarse del pequeño monstruo que tiene por hijo **(dijo con veneno en cada una de sus palabras. Indi sabía que su hijo era sobreprotector con su madre por eso le había dejado a cuadros el comportamiento de antes).

- **Esperaré a que salga del baño, quiero disculparme antes que se acueste.**

- **Como quieras, pero mientras tu madre se da un baño, tú y yo, jovencito, vamos a tener una conversación muy seria** (fue cuando Indi pronunciaba las palabras "conversación muy seria que Mutt se percató que su padre llevaba en la mano el viejo cepillo de plata de su madre. Y un sudor frio le recorrió toda la espada. Ese cepillo le traía muy malos recuerdos, a él y a su trasero, las pocas veces que su madre lo había zurrado, aquel había sido el instrumento del mal que había utilizado).

- **No tengo nada que hablar contigo, solo quiero disculparme con mamá** (dijo intentando sonar valiente pero se quedó en intento).

- **Oh, debes haberlo entendido mal. Cuando eh dicho "vamos a tener una conversación muy seria" me refería que te voy a dar una buena zurra por deslenguado, irrespetuoso, arrogante y caprichoso. Lo siento, tomaré nota para la próxima vez. No debo usar metáforas con mi hijo** (dijo esto último como si dictara una carta a una secretaria). **Pero lo que sí voy a usar es este cepillo** (dijo mostrándoselo).

- **Papá, mira, sí llevas razón me pasé 3 pueblos antes. Todo lo que dije fue horrible y no venía a cuento. Estaba enfadado contigo y lo pagué con la persona equivocada, pero eso** (señalando al cepillo) **eso mejor lo regresas a donde estaba, a mamá no le gusta que trasteen con sus cosas.**

- **Lo sé, pero esto** (volviéndole a enseñar el cepillo)**, esto me lo ha dado tu madre. En mano** (dijo levantando ambas cejas y mirándolo de una forma que ponía los pelos de punta). **Así que no te preocupes por si tu madre se enfada conmigo. Tu madre por ahora solo está enfadado con una persona, y la tengo justo enfrente de mí.**

- **Es ridículo, no soy un niño, no puedes…tú no puedes…**(a Mutt no le salían las palabras)

- **¿No puedo qué, junior?** (preguntó con malicia mientras se acercaba a su hijo, Mutt dio un par de pasos hacia a tras hasta que choco con la mesita de café).

- **Tú no puedes, no tienes derecho** (dijo no sonando muy convencido)**.**

- **Pues tu madre cree que sí, tus maestros creen que sí, el estado de Connecticut cree que sí, la biblia cree que sí, proverbio 13:24.**

- **¡Yo no soy un niño, tengo 19 años, no puedes castigarme!**

- **Oh, nch nch nch** (negó con la cabeza Indi) **Esto no es por tu edad, hijo, esto es por tu bocaza y por toda esa nefasto comportamiento de los últimos meses. Tu madre y yo te hemos estado intentando advertir que cambiaras toda esa actitud pero no nos has hecho caso, así que como decía mi padre "la letra con sangre entra". **

- **¡Vete al infierno! No voy a permitirte que me pegues como a un mocoso.**

- **¿Con que no me lo permites, eh? **(dijo alzando una ceja y dando otro paso más hacia él)

- **¡NO!** (alzó la voz y sacó pecho).

- **En ese caso** (y lo agarró por el bíceps)** me tomaré esa licencia **(y tiró de él hacia el sofá. Mutt empezó a retorcerse y a tirar para que lo soltara) PLACK, PLACK. (Entonces Indi le dio 2 cepillazos en las manos. En la escuela solían pegarles con la regla en las manos, y aquello era un tormento, pero con el cepillo woaaa aquello era un infierno. Automáticamente dejó de luchar con su padre)**. Junior, no me gusta tener que castigarte pero no te equivoques que no me guste no significa que no lo vaya a hacer cuando sea necesario. Y ahora es más que necesario, es de imperioso cumplimiento. Ningún hijo nuestro hablará así ni a sus mayores ni a nadie, y ningún hijo nuestro mostrara esa falta de educación y respeto hacia los otros, y mucho menos hacía su propia familia.**

- **Papá, por favor, no** (dijo Mutt sintiéndose acorralado. Indi entendía porque a Marion le costaba tanto castigar al muchacho. Realmente la mujer los tenía bien puestos, porque estaba él muy tentado de mandarlo a su habitación y dejarlo en otro toque de atención más. Pero si Marion podía, él también, se convenció a si mismo).

- **No, hijo, esta vez no. Esta vez haré lo que debí hacer la primera vez que nos contestaste mal. Sí aquel día te hubiera dado unos buenos azotes, ahora no tendríamos que vernos en esta tan penosa situación.**

- **Papá, por favor, juro que nunca más volveré a hablaros así, que me comportaré mejor, pero por favor, no me pegues.**

- **Oh, de eso estoy muy seguro, junior **(dijo intentando torpemente desabrocharle el pantalón. Indi no pensó que no era fácil desbrochar un botón mientras se sujeta con la misma mano un cepillo) **Pantalones abajo** (dijo al ver que no era tan sencillo).

- **¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡No voy a desnudarme! No vas a** (pero 6 cepillazos duros en el muslo izquierdo le hicieron enmudecer de golpe)

- PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK

- **Ayyyy**

- **Pantalones abajo, junior** (dijo en un tono muy seco Indi).

- **Nooooo** (gritó indignado Mutt. Indi le dio otros 6 cepillazos en la misma zona que antes)

- PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK.

- **Auuuu no, para, para, no, déjame.**

- **Hijo, si he de soltar este cepillo y bajarte yo mismo los pantalones, después no será el cepillo lo que agarre sino mi correa** (sin darse cuenta Mutt miró a la correa que llevaba su padre en la cintura y tragó saliva) **¿Qué va a ser, muchacho?** (preguntó al cabo de unos segundos Indi. Mutt lo miró con puro odio y con rabia se bajó los pantalones hasta los tobillos). **Sabia elección** (dijo Indi y se sentó en el sofá y arrastró al chico hasta ponerlo sobre su regazo).

- **Papá por favor, por favor, no, por favor, lo siento, no volveré a portarme mal, lo juro **(empezó a decir Mutt desesperado sin importar no sonar muy "macho" con esas palabra. Mutt se hubiera puesto de rodillas y besados los pies de sus padres si con ello tuviera la certeza que podía evitar el horrible destino que le esperaba).

- PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK (Indi empezó con la zurra, no tenía sentido prolongarlo más) **Oh no, no lo harás, y no lo harás porque tu madre te educó mejor que eso** PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK. **No lo harás, porque tú no quieres ser de ese tipo de hombre **PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK. **No lo harás, porque si lo haces tu padre volverá a castigarte** PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK. **No lo harás, porque la próxima vez no será con el cepillito sino con mi correa o con cualquier cosa que encuentre y que te haga pensar que esto, esto es unas caricias de bebé** (e Indi se calló y continuó con el castigo hasta que estuvo seguro que el chico había captado el mensaje alto y claro). PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH **NO, NO, NO** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU, **POR FAVOR, YA, PARA** AUUUUUU **YA** AUUUU **NUNCA MÁS, LO JURO, LO JURO, POR FAVOR PAPÁ, PARA** AYYYYYYYY DUELEEEEEE, DUELE MUCHO AUUUUUUUU **NO VOLVERÉ A HABLAROS ASÍ NI A PORTARME MAL** AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU PAPÁ BWUAAAAAAAAA (Mutt dejó su peso muerto sobre el regazo de su padre estaba exhausto entre la zurra y la lucha, ya no le quedaba ni una brizna de energía).

- **Ok, hijo, eso espero** (y Indi dejó el cepillo a un lado en el sofá (Mutt seguía llorando y balbuceando sobre sus rodillas. Indi sentía que había envejecido 30 años de golpe. Respiró hondo y agarró los pantalones que tenía por los tobillos el chico y los empezó a subir. Cuando llegaron a las rodillas ya no podían subir más, no en esa postura. Entonces vio la correa del chico y recordó una cosa que una vez hizo sus padre y que funcionó por un tiempo. Agarró la correa del chico y la sacó de las trabillas del pantalón, la dobló en dos y con todas sus fuerzas le asestó el peor cuerazo que podía dar. La espalda de Mutt se curvó por completo, parecía un maestro contorsionista)

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH** (y giró con los ojos abiertos como palto a ver que era el causante de ese inmenso dolor. Con horror vio que era su propia correa que aún sujetaba su padre en la mano).

- **La próxima vez que le hables así a tu madre te daré 50 como éste** (era una amenaza, que sabía que no podría cumplir. Zurrarle con el cinto sí, pero con la fiereza que le había dado ese cuerazo, imposible, aquello habría sido inhumano, y Mutt era su hijo, quería enseñarle, no matarlo. Pero por propia experiencia sabía que un poco de miedo obraba milagros en el carácter de un joven de la edad de Mutt) **¿Entendiste, hijo?**

- **Sí, señor** (dijo intentando recuperar la respiración y el habla)**. Nunca más, lo prometo.**

- **Muy bien, te creo. Ahora ve a lavarte la cara y a ponerte el pijama, después si quieres puedes venir a nuestro dormitorio a disculparte.**

- **Sí, señor **(dijo levantándose poco a poco del regazo de su padre. Cuando Mutt se levantó miró con timidez a su padre, parecía que había sido él el que había recibido la paliza. Era como si su padre se hubiera hecho viejo de golpe).** ¿Papá?**

- **¿Sí, hijo? **(dijo dando un largo suspiro, realmente Marion llevaba razón, esa noche no iba a poder cumplir con sus obligaciones maritales).

- **Siento mucho haberme comportado como un capullo contigo también** (de repente el pecho de Indi sintió como si se aligerara de golpe).

- **Y yo siento no haber estado, todo lo que habría de haber estado, por ti** (le sonrió dulcemente). **Ahora ve a lavarte, anda** (dijo sonando más despreocupado como solía sonar siempre. Mutt asintió y se fue a su habitación a ponerse el pijama. En cuanto Marion sintió la puerta de Mutt cerrarse salió. Indi se estaba preparando una copa de bourbon, al verla sirvió una segunda).

- **¿Duro, eh? **(lo miró Marion aguantándose la risa)

- **Lo más duro que he hecho en mi vida, y he hecho muchas cosas** (dijo negando con la cabeza mientras guardaba la botella de nuevo en el mueble bar). **Marion, no sabes cuánto siento no haber estado a vuestro lado todos estos años. Debe haber sido durísimo subirlo tú sola.**

- **Tuvimos nuestros momentos** (dijo con ternura Marion). **Pero fueron muchísimos más los buenos que los malos, cariño.**

- **Sí, y esos también me los perdí, si pudiera retroceder al pasado me daría de puñetazos** (Indi le alargó una copa a Marion y ella se la rechazó con una sonrisa dulce).** Es tu bourbon favorito, y siempre te tomas una copa después de un largo baño** (dijo mirándola extrañado).

- **No es recomendable que beban alcohol las mujeres embarazadas **(le dijo de forma casual mientras de reojo miraba la reacción de su marido).

- **Jajaja no, no lo es pero tú no estás…**(y de repente miró de arriba abajo a Marion. Recordó que en la cena había tomado agua y su mirada se quedó clavada en el vientre de su esposa) **¿Estás?** (preguntó asustado, Marion empezó a reírse)

- **Nacerá para finales de Septiembre **(dijo sonriendo. Indi dejó la copa y la alzó en volandas y empezó a darle vueltas y vueltas, pero ambos estaban mayores y tuvieron que sentarse en el sofá, no paraban de reír como dos idiotas) **¿Entonces te hace ilusión? **(dijo mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera)

- **¿Ilusión? ¡Voy a ser padre!** (se tapó la boca para refrenar las ganas de ponerse a chillar)** Jajaja ¡Dios, a mi edad! Más vale que seas una niña** (dijo hablándole a la barriga de su esposa) **Tu madre y yo, ya no estamos para más rebeldes sin causa ¿eh?**

- **Jejeje una Jones tranquilita jajaja eso habrá que verlo.**

- **Sí, tenemos suerte saldrá a sus abuelos.**

- **Jajajaja** (y Marion lo abrazó y lo besó apasionadamente).

- **¡Dios vamos a tener un bebé!** (Indi repetía para acabárselo de creer)

- **Eso es doctor Jones, y ya ha visto lo duro que es criar a un hijo, así que a partir de mañana mismo, vas a tomar muchas vitaminas y hacer vida muy sana, jajaja.**

- **Vamos a tener un bebé** (repitió de nuevo con cara de bobo)

- **Jajaja** (Marion no podía aguantarse la risa al ver la cara de Indi).

- **Sí, mi amor, sí. Pronto seremos 4.**

FIN


End file.
